Lê Chiến Kim
Appearance Physical appearance Kim is muscular and taller than the average student at school; he has olive skin and grey eyes. He styles his hair, which is black with the ends dyed gold, into a sharp quiff. Civilian attire He wears a red, short-sleeved hoodie jacket with big front pocket and hoodie and some white outlines at certain places. On the front of the jacket, there is a white logo, which is a downward-pointing pentagon outline outside of a smaller, filled-in pentagon with a red corner and a star. He pairs his top with navy blue track sweatpants, and red, white, and black sports shoes. As Dark Cupid Dark Cupid wears a black and red suit, along with large black wings attached to his back, each feather-like end of each tipped with two red stripes. On the sides of his neck, there are black lightning bolts. He wears a black head cover, the areas covering the top of his hair and around his eyes being red. The top of his suit is red, with a large white broken heart on his chest. To the waist down, the suit is black. From the elbow down to the hand is black, and from the knee down is red with a few strands of cloth sticking out above the back of each ankle. On his back is a black, red, and white striped quiver, which carries red arrows. On the quiver strap across his chest, the brooch, which is now red and black, is attached to it. His archery bow is based off a breaking heart. The handle is white with red heart halves at the ends, and on each side of the bow, there are two large gray and white spikes. As Roi Singe As Roi Singe, Kim wears a gold and dark brown mask that covers up most of his head, with the exception of his eyes, mouth and nose, ears, and hair. The Monkey Miraculous gains five black squares on the back once inhabited by Xuppu and is the division between Kim's hair and his mask. His hair becomes one spike on the top of his head, resembling a fire as his hair becomes toned red and orange, brown at the roots. Kim's suit resembles that of a track suit, being separated in two. His top piece is a light brown and at the center covering his stomach and pectorals is a light tan-ish color. A golden zipper rests at the base of the top, just underneath the collar of his suit. He has black shoulder pads that extend down to his upper arm with golden borders. He wears gloves that extend off of his suit. They are golden at his fingers, dark brown at his wrist, light brown at the rest and have tan cuffs. A golden belt with a dark brown buckle and brown spots on either side of his hips rests at his waist, separating the top from the bottom. At the back of his belt is a rope attached to a hook with a golden tip that resembles the tail of a monkey. His pants are all light brown like the top, however, at his calves, there is a dark brown section with gold borders. His boots are similar to his gloves, extending away from the body. Like Carapace, there is a division between his big toe and the rest of his foot. His soles reach up to the top of his foot and are golden, with brown highlights and the cuffs of his boots are golden. He carries a Ruyi Jingu Bang with gold on either end. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:15 year olds Category:French Characters Category:Vietnamese characters Category:Lovers Category:Athletes Category:European Characters Category:Red Category:Students Category:Collège Françoise Dupont students Category:Asian Characters Category:Superheroes Category:13 year olds Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:Gray eyes Category:Black hair Category:Muscular Characters Category:Multicolored Hair Category:Transformed characters